Mewtwo the Movie
by authors
Summary: Another version of Mewtwo's origin, with a little romance on the side.


Speedster Studios present:

Speedster Studios present:

A Greg Kelly Production.

Dreamcast,

Sailor Moon films,

Tri attack (You see a rapidash fly in)

Charmandia (CHAR!)

Pkmn films

MPM (Metro Pokemon Myer) (Meowth)

With one story based on an original composition by 4 Kids entertainment, one part by Andy, but the rest is by…ME!

The Story of 

Mewtwo!

With soundtrack by: KISS, and the Bee Gees

(Author's Warning: DON'T read this story until you've read a kiss psycho circus comic book or visited the website.)

Prologue

" Watch out Goku!" I Said, an Onyx then knocks Mewtwo hard to the side of the wall. Mewtwo is going to narrate for a little while. No you've got the camera on the wrong Pokemon, that Charizard is Spyro, he's my best friend. No, wrong again, that's Maurice. He's the only Raichu I know of that can act like a Sailor Scout. Nope, wrong again, that's Robin Vileplume Maruice's twin. We say that because they have the same battle wound from the battle with Misty and the only female of the group. No! That's Andy Seadra. The baby of our group, because he isn't fully evolved yet. No, defiantly not! That grand Pokemon master is Greg Kelly, the world's greatest Pokemon master. That's right! You get a treat after this fight. I'm Mewtwo, also known as Goku by my friends. OOP! Talk to you later. Said Goku.

" Goku show this guy whose boss. Psyoken attack now!" Said I.

Right! Said Goku and he powered up and beat the stuffing out of Onyx. 

" All right, now the desturcto disk!" I said again. Then the screen stops. You're probably wondering how I got so powerful. Well, it began like this. Said Goku.

Chapter 1: How it all began.

Fist there was the big bang (Ops! Too far back!) 

The year is the Jurassic period. 

IT was a sunny day at an egg field. Now you all know about the achient Pokemon. But what I bet you didn't know was that there were two others like that. In the egg field stood only two eggs laid by the last female Mew. I don't know what happened to her but she had a Charizard guard the eggs and kept it warm. The first egg hatched without any problems, "MEW!" It said cleaning itself. He then turned to the bigger egg and saw that it was not hatching. Mew began to cry as he gently touched the egg. The egg began to glow and then it moved. It began to hatched and guess who came out of it (Drumroll please) Mewtwo. Even though he was just a hatchling, he stood about 5'7. 

About 10 years later.

The Elder, the four who are one, came to Earth in search of a familiar. And they had their eyes on one Pokemon in particular. Meanwhile Mewtwo, now at full height, was floating along in the jungle. When he heard the moans of a pregant, Persain. Mewtwo quickly flew to the mom. It growled at him, Whoa! It's okay I'm a friend. He said scratching the back of Persian's head. So where's you're mate? Mewtwo asked.

"Perrrrrr, sain sain. Perrrrrr per per sain sain perrrr." Said the Persain.

Oh he's at home and you're were just walking back to the den when a T-rex attacked. Well, don't worry I'll avenge your honor and the newborn mewths. Said Mewtwo as he put each of the Mewth onto her back. Just then the T-Rex attacked. " Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (Growls, growls. Growlithe! No, Growlithe not now!)

Lady Persain, you don't have to worry about this creep. Said Mewtwo as he teleported her and the newborns away. NOW! It's just down to you and me punk! Said Mewtwo as he began to balance his energy and mind. 

" (Growls.)" 

Yeah, I thought you say something like that! Said Mewtwo. He then flew up to the T-rex and delivered an uppercut of epic proportions, dodged the incoming tail and then began to bash him around and threw him to Australia. He then was teleported to the Elder's lair. "Mewtwo, welcome to our realm." Said the Celestial.

Where am I? Asked the white cat.

" You're in our realm." Said the Starbearer. 

And who are you guys? He asked his second question.

" We are the Elder, the four who are one. And we have a proposition for you." Said the Starbearer again. 

" We want a familiar and you seemed a likely candidate." Said the beast King.

Why? Asked Mewtwo.

" Because of your caring, balance, vengefulness, and kindness to animals. Now if you accept you and your twin will be immortal and have powers far beyond any Pokemon on Earth. Refuse and all of this will be forgotten. Now do you accept." Said the Demon as he and his brothers held out their hands.

YES! Said Mewtwo as he put his hand on top of theirs. He then felt his own powers increasing and the knowledge of how to build armor and weaponry came into his head. He also gained the knowledge of Psycokenitcic energy, learned so much that his IQ became unmearsurable, and had his already high power level raised up, Mew also had the same experience since they are twins, " Arise Mewtwo!" Said the Demon, " Armorer and familiar of the elemental achient ones!" 

Thank you masters! Said Mewtwo.

Chapter 2: How the next 300 millennia were spent.

The Demon: We shall now chronicalcle Mewtwo's life for the next 300 milianea. The first armor Mewtwo created was his Psycho armor, which he based the design on us. His breastplate me, helmet my brother the Starbearer, his gauntlets the Beast King, and his boots the Celestial. He then made a very stupid move; he crashed a comet on the Earth while playing basketball. Destroying the dinosaurs. 

The Beast King: Brother! 'Tis my turn. He then was summoned by us to create the 4 elemental armors that you've seen the mystic knights and the Gee Force use. He then used the leftovers to create the master sword and The Elemental Armor. Then he caused the Trojan War as a prank. He also caused Rome to fall because he was looking for some firewood and mistook the pillars as trees. 

The Celestial: I do believe it's my turn. Mewtwo then flew to the Elemental planets and defend it against Queen Beryl and destroyed one of her generals. He then had a fierce fight with an evil Wizard. From then he was trapped within a fossil like state. Which Mew did not like at all. Mewtwo was trapped for 5 hundred years. When he was rejuvenated later he retained no memory of what happened from all of those years. (Note: Please put the Pokemon movie storyline here)

The Starbearer: I'm the last one to chronicle Mewtwo's past. He then met up with his long lost twin Mew. After that he was taken back to his lair and then Mew used his own psycho energy to revive Mewtwo's energy. He then came to us and regained our favor. He then continued his training within the unknown dungeon. Where he allowed himself to be captured by an experience young trainer named Greg Kelly. Who brought him to level 100, raising his own power level to about 100,000. He also helped Greg become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. One day while Greg fought in the gym leader castle, he was about to call Mewtwo when he saw that he was gone, " Hey where's Goku?" Asked Greg. He then had a psychic message Greg I'm going to finish off Giovanni once and for all. Mewtwo ran through the castle till he entered a small arena, " Ah, if it isn't the traitor come back." Said Giovanni.

I was never your servant to begin with, now SHOW YOURSELF! Said Goku.

" Ah, but not yet. I've been doing research on a new type of Pokemon, it is a part dark/ground type named Tryanataur." Said Giovanni and with that out came a big monster like Pokemon with spikes.

(Start playing flamin' youth)

Tryannitaur began with a mega punch and kick combo. Mewtwo barley dodged that one. He then tried his Kamehameha wave tequnice but to no avail. He then was on the wrong side of a fierce faint attack. Mewtwo then got so PO'ed that he produced flaming punch jumped and said, " SHOURYOKEN!" Delivering the infamous flame punch. He then went into the office, " So the Pokemon failed and you still live. HA! What a weakling." Said Givanni.

That's you'll never be a master, you have no HEART! You don't care about any of the Pokemon! Said Goku.

" Ah, but I do care…about the strongest! You see in the world only the strong survive and the same should be about Pokemon. The survival rule should be familiar towards you, armorer of the achient ones!" Said Giovanni. Mewtwo then became enraged and throwed a strong energy blast. But surprisingly Givanni lived holding the ball in his hand. " Don't be surprised my little cat. For you see I've mastered the psycokenetic energy myself. But enough talk have at you!" Said Givanni kicking Mewtwo in the side of the head, then a hard right into the stomach. Mewtwo then used that moment to tailwhip Givanni's backside. Then kneed him, followed by an elbow crusher into the menace's ribs. Giovanni then grabbed Mewtwo's elbow and begun to snap it. Mewtwo then grabbed Giovanni's head and threw him into the ground. He then did a multikick. Givanni then grabbed Goku's tail and threw him into a wall. Mewtwo and Giovanni realized that this would be the last attack for both of them so they both fired a psychic blast, and the room exploded. That's when Greg came in, " GOKU!" He said looking for his Pokemon. Spyro, Andy, Maurice, and Robin did the same thing. That's when a hand came out followed by a familiar catlike figure. Mewtwo walked with his tail as a bandage for his arm and limping on one foot. Greg then offered to use a full restore on his friend, but Goku declined and used recover. Then his buds surround him, " Here, Goku let me carry you back to the rest spot." Said Spyro.

" Well, I know we'll be having a feast tonight." Said Andy.

" With plenty of food." Said Robin.

" With us singing." Said Maurice. Goku meanwhile smiled happy that he had made sure that Team Rocket was gone forever.

Chapter 3: Mewtwo vs. Mewthree 

Well, that should bring you to speed now if you excuse me. Said Goku as he threw the desturcto disk, destroying the onyx.

" And Greg wins for the 7th time." Said the announcer. We then packed up and went back home. Everybody, except Mewtwo went to their sleepwoods at Gorge Washington National Forest. Mewtwo, meanwhile was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he heard ambulance sirens, What's this? Mewtwo asked. He flew for a closer look but couldn't make out what they're saying. I'd better transform to get more information. Mewtwo said, then he focused on a very black cat. He then got on all 4's, his bones began to shrink, his pure white fur became black as Luna's, and then he became a cat: Creature of the night and favorite animal of the Beast King. He then eavesdropped on the young trainer talking to Officer Jenny (Second/third cousin to the one in Pewter City), "Then he came out of nowhere and attacked all of my Pokemon." Sobbed Tracy.

" Could you give me a description?" Asked Jenny.

" Well, he looked like Mewtwo, but with Machamp's muscles, Eevees tail, and Persian's claws. But the strange thing is, Greg Kelly is here and he didn't even attacked his Pokemon." Said Tracy.

Hmm, he seems to attack only weak Pokemon. That gives me an idea. Said Mewtwo. 

Later at GWNF. " You want me to do WHAT!" Said Spyro.

I want you to act like a weak defenseless Pokemon for me. Look I know you have a date latter with Charizard F. Said Goku.

" No way. There's no way in the Demon's name am I going to do that." Later, " How does he talk me into these things?" Asked Spyro looking like he is very weak. (Weak, YEAH RIGHT!).

" Come on Spyro you can do it!" Cheered on Maurice.

" Yeah, just remember what we taught you." Said Robin.

" And just one more thing. Am I in your will?" Asked Andy. Spyro Then walked around and kept saying, " OH, I am so weak, even a level 1 pidgey can beat me!" Said Spyro unethunasicaly. Just then Mewthree attacked. " Ah HA! Prepare to die Pokemon!" Said Mewthree. " For I'm Mewthree. Mewtwo's clone, built by Giovanni just in case Mewtwo turned traitor." 

(Start playing Detroit Rock City now!)

You're going to stop me first. Said Goku, delivering a downward kick. 

" Great! Now I can complete my mission … killing you!" Said Mewthree retaliating with a triple uppercut. Spyro then burned him with a flame-thrower. Maurice then tried his thunder orb attack, but Mewthree just blocked it with a barrier. " Drat, there's no way I can break that barrier." Said Maurice.

" Just leave everything to my mutant power," Said Robin as she got behind Mewthree and then gabbed him, " Mega Drain" Said Robin. 

" Thanks a lot sis!" Said Maurice, " Thunder orb!" Said Maurice. Then like Lita he threw his thunderbolt like a discus. Then Seadra became a flying buzzsaw of water guns. Maurice then crossed his arms and said, " Supreme thunder." Said Maurice. Then electricity charged from his cheeks and unto his hands. He then threw the full charge unto Mewthree. Then Spyro and Mewtwo flew up; Mewtwo then delivered a triple punch into the 14th vertebrae. Mewthree then used 7 dark energy orbs into Goku's body. Mewtwo's tail then slapped him. He then saw Spyro's figure in the moonlight. He then go fire spined dive-bombed. Then Mewthree kicked Spyro in the neck. Just to meet up with Goku's kitarate chop into the loop of the neck. Hey Spyro let's double team him. Said Goku.

" Right, Flame-thrower!" Said Spyro.

Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA! Said Goku and Mewthree met the combination with a rough impact. Then Maurice shook Robin to use her sleep powder, putting the Pokemon to sleep. Maurice then thunder bolted him. Mewthree then said, " I see why Giovanni wanted to kill you five. Because Alone you are but one, but together, you 5 are invincible." He then powered up his dark energy orb, " But this should kill you 5!" He then flew up and began to fire his dark energy. Goku said, Oh no you won't! Barrier! A shield then formed around them. Guy's, if we combined our attacks, we'll be able to destroy him. Said Goku.

" Are you sure it'll work." Asked Andy.

Trust me it'll work. Now do it! Said Goku, putting his hands in a fire ball position.

" Solar beam!" Said Robin.

" Tunder!" Said Maurice.

" Hydro pump!" Said Andy.

" Fire Blast!" Said Spyro.

Thanks guys!" Said Mewtwo; the four colors of the elements then went into his hand Now for my part, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA! Mewtwo's psyic energy blast became pink and it added to the four blasts. The thing then became a huge beam and Mewtwo said, Omega Blaster! Said Goku. Then Mewthree was blasted. Great job guys Said Goku.

" Well, now that's finished me and Maurice and begin our double date." Said Spyro. 

Well, by my friends. Said Mewtwo. He then flew off.

Chapter 4: Mewtwo in the digiworld! 

One day while Mewtwo was surfing on the computer. (Latterly he was on a surfboard on the computer). When he heard his AOL say, " You got mail!" 

I wonder whom it's from? Mewtwo asked, It's from Gennai. There's trouble in the digital world, COME QUICK! Signed Gennai. Well, I better get over there quick. Now where's that portal? Ah, here it is. He said as he went into his computer. 

Meanwhile at the digital world, " Why aren't you recuting the digidestened Gennai?" Asked Agumon, he was like a Charmander without the flame. 

" Because they aren't strong enough to fight this Dark Master. We need a Pokemon from Earth and Mewtwo's perfect for the job." Said Gennai, He was a short old man who, in his younger times, looked like Obi Wan Kenobi. With him were Agumon and Gabumon. " Are you sure about asking Mewtwo to help us?" Asked Gabumon, he was a blue dog with a horn and a yellow body. " I mean he's rumored to be vicious, mean, cruel, mercifulness, and not a nice guy!"

Flattery will get you no where. Said Mewtwo teleporting in.

" Ah, Mewtwo, we were just talking about you!" Said Gennai.

So, I've heard! So, what's the problem? Something the kids can't handle. Asked Mewtwo.

" Why yes! There's this 5th Dark master called Deemon. He's a second cousin twice removed to Veemon. He's trying to destroy this dimension, and the Digidestened can't defeat him." Said Gennai.

And why not? I thought those kids were supposed to be heroes. Asked Mewtwo.

" Because his power level matches Vegita's! That's why we sent for you. Because your trainer called you Goku!" Said Gabumon.

Okay I'll go. Said Mewtwo and he flew off. Later at Deemon's lair, "Soon, I'll have enough power to destroy this realm!" Said Deemon.

I'm sorry, but realm destroying is not on the agenda for today! But what is on is you being sent back into the digiegg stage! Said Mewtwo.

" So, you're the famous Mewtwo, HA! You don't look much!" Said Deemon.

Well, you're rumored to be as powerful as Vegita. Let's find out, shall we? Said Mewtwo.

" Yes, oh by the way, you're the one who's going to DIE!" Said Deemon.

Why, do you bad guys always say that? I mean it's getting redundant. Said Goku as he dodged the first punch.

(Start playing Psycho Circus right now)

Mewtwo then retaliated with a two-fisted uppercut combo! Landing the punches on the face and in the stomach, with the near chin bone breaking uppercut to the chin. Deemon then drove his elbow into Mewtwo's cranium. Mewtwo then grabbed Deemon's legs and flipped him. He then did a running kick into the rib cage followed by a knee drive into the center. Deemon then kicked Mewtwo hard in the stomach, with a kick to the side where his right cheekbone was. Mewtwo then grabbed the leg and began to twist it, then kitarate chopped the back of the knee. The Mewtwo grabbed Deemon by the neck with his tail and proceeded to punch the 13th, 12th, and the 11th vertebrae. From which Deemon gabbed the fist and began to twist it and then from behind he fired a dark matter beam into the kidneys. Mewtwo then turned around and split into three Mewtwo's. Deemon just simply grabbed the two by the tail and smashed the main one with it. Then Deemon grabbed Mewtwo's ring behind his neck and bashed his shoulder blades. Mewtwo then grabbed the arm, flipped him over, and punched him strait in the eyes, which left his neck wide open for a Psyoken powered kitarate chop. Mewtwo then grabbed the arms and begun to spin (People who've read my stories before know what's coming up) He then threw Deemon into the ground as hard as he could. He then fired 20 psycokenetic energy orbs into the back. Deemon then came back with a hard elbow drive into the appendix. Then drove his foot into Mewtwo's face sending him into a nearby mountain. Mewtwo then flew back and began to spin into a drill with his feet and tail as the point. Then grabbing Deemon by the arms threw him into the air as high as he could. Then Mewtwo teleported behind and proceeded to: Drive his fist into the back of the skull, elbow into the 10th vertebrae, a double knee slam into the back of the legs, and a huge tail whip into the back of the neck. Deemon then turned around and delivered a double kick to the appendix and stomach, and an over the head kick into the center of the skull. While Mewtwo was still reeling from the blow, Deemon then power punched Mewtwo into the center of the rib cage. Mewtwo then got back his second wind and deliver a triple uppercut, followed by a spinning k-chop into the eyes and neck and 2nd and 3rd ribs. Mewtwo then grabbed Deemon by the leg and knocked him in the mouth. Then he grabbed the head and drove his knee into it. Deemon then said, " So you really are that powerful (Spits out a tooth) But this (He then flies above Mewtwo's head and formed a dark energy orb that would make Frezzia proud) When I make it big enough I'll destroy his planet with yours right along with it!" Said Deemon, " Bye bye 'Goku'! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

No! I've got to try my new attack. Said Goku, He then threw his hands in the air and said, I call upon the sprit energy of the animals of earth, the balance of the air, The heart of water, and the vengege of Fire. Now I'm ready! Just as soon as he said that the dark bomb hit him. 

" HA! That should finish you off." Said Deemon; just then he saw his black bomb being pushed away by Mewtwo's spirit bomb. 

Elder Spirit Bomb! Said Goku as he threw the bomb. That then absorbed the energy and came at Deemon, which blew him up. Mewtwo was about to leave when agnemon stopped him, " Mewtwo, could you check on my wife, Angewoman? She's been having these weird cravings lately." Said the Digimon.

All right. Said Goku. He soon came back. Congratulations, in about 3 more weeks you'll be the proud father of poyomons. Said Goku.

Chapter 5: Pixie and the quest to destroy Moo! 

One day while Mewtwo was enjoying his rest after a short demonstration of his power. He then received an urgent psychic message from phoenix, " Mewtwo it's me." She said weakly.

Phoenix, Ca va? Said Mewtwo. 

" I'm not well. It's Moo, he's returned!" Said the firebird.

WHAT! But I thought Tails destroyed him when he tried to kidnap and steal the energy from Sondra. And before that you defeated him yourself. Said Mewtwo.

" Oui! But I've found this legend. When the dark monster's 3rd rebirth comes. There will come a hero from another world, whose power has made him legendary. That warrior is you Mewtwo! Now come and goodluck!" Said Phoenix.

Right! Said Mewtwo and then he teleported to that dimension. As soon as he landed he came to a slave colony and also met resistance. " Halt!" Said Captain Jell (Who matched his name) " How, dare you trespass on mistress Pixie's territory."

I'm Mewtwo and I'm here to stop you your supreme master. Said Mewtwo.

" Oh no you won't! Meions attack!" Said Jell.

(Start playing Plaster Caster)

First the Jells swarmed and became a giant fist. Mewtwo stood and wound up a fist and knocked all of then into disks. Mewtwo then realized that these monsters do not die but become lost disks. Then out came these strange plant like weeds that shot out seeds. Mewtwo blocked all of their shots with his barrier. He then threw his Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA and blew them all up. " Stop!" Said Pixie, she was a flaming redhead, with a bod that could unfreeze a statue, horns, black wings, a little devil tail, a hot pink bikini, pink socks, and claw like toenails. " Big Blue attack" She commanded her menion. 

" Yes, mistress." And Big blue attacked. He was an ice giant statue. Mewtwo faced big blues fist because he was too whammified by pixie's looks. He then got back up and delivered a mega uppercut. BB then fired an ice bomb, which Mewtwo thought he dodged but then he saw that his legs didn't moved. And here's the reason why. His legs were frozen by the blast. He powered up his Psyoken up to 10. Which obviously melted the ice. Mewtwo then deliver a triple axle punch, followed by a mid-air spin punch. BB then sub zeroed ice punched Mewtwo. Then tried his ice disk again, which the big guy did not like. So he powered up his fist and hit the center stone on BB as hard as he could. BB then crumbled. Pixie then said, "You've destroy my best meions, but now you've got to face me!" She said her voice sounding like Ryoko's. 

I refuse to fight a lady. Said Goku powering down.

" Then you'll DIE!" She said. She flew several punches, but each one she threw, he dodged. The psycho warrior then said, Great attacks, but here is my own. This one I save for babes! Said Goku and he grabbed both arms, came closer to her lips and gave her a passiante kiss. She tried to push away and kill him. But somehow her old kind self came back. " What have I been doing and who's the hunky cat?!" She asked now more like Ayeka. 

You've been in a horrible trance! But you're out of it now. Said Goku.

" Thank you so much! I promise you that I'll never forget this." She said.

You're welcome! Now I've got to go! Said Goku.

" Where to?" Asked Pixie.

To Moo's floating fortress. Said Goku.

" Well, goodluck!" She said and Mewtwo flew away.

Meanwhile in a dark throne room, " So he's the one that destroyed my control in that area?" Said Moo.

" Yes!" Said A surviving Jell.

" And you DIDN'T STOP HIM!" Said Moo as he blasted the Jell into nothingness. " Well, he seems like a worthy opponent indeed. The next few days might seem very challenging indeed. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He laughed

Chapter 6 Gali, Gali, get your adverbs here! 

Mewtwo walked an almost endlessly desert when he came across a great dessert castle that would make the constructors of Buckingham palace jealous. That looks like a great place to rest up! Said Goku entering the castle, But I'd best be careful, sense a great evil here! (He looks and sees a well) Great a well! But wait I'd better check if it's poisonous or not. I hope I do this right, Lugia has been teaching me this for years. (He begins a chant like Rei's with a slight difference.)

Star, Moon, Sun, Water, Fire, Air, Rock. I am the water, water is life. I'm the sea, sea in sight (ONE BAD PUN OUT OF YOU!), I am Mewtwo armorer of the Elemental achient ones, show me the events that have happen to the water. Said Goku and the well spouts up in a pillar of water and shows that Gali did nothing to the water.

" I can assure you Goku, I'll do nothing to the water." Said Gali.

Who are you? Asked the basketball Pokemon.

" I am Gali," He said in a voice almost European, " One of Moo's big bad four and your humble host. (He bows) But before we begin our horrible battle, please let us have lunch." Gali said, he had a big white robe on and had a sundial for a head.

Sure! Said Goku. They went into the castle and into the royal banquet hall. There was a scrumptious feast composed of apples (Pika) Fried steaks (Char!) Carrots (Meow!) Pizza (Cowabunga, dudes) Tacos (Meowth) chicken and turkey (Magmar) French fries (Yum!) cake the size of Texas (Yeah!) ice cream and banana splits (Articuno) grails of Dr. Pepper to last you a lifetime (OH, Yeah) Chili dogs (Yea!) corn with honey (Yum!) Wild Boars and roast pigs galore (Come on Obulix) popcorn, cotton candy, and heresy's candy bars, (OH, boy!) Cookies, egg rolls, and Pringles potato chips that would scare zombies (Okay, stop drooling you've got a story to finish), " Delicious isn't it, you could barely taste the sleep powder inside can't you?" Said Gali but it fell on sleeping ears for our hero was asleep.

Later Gali had Mewtwo on a med. bed with wires on his head, " Now we'll see what you are made of!" Said Gali. He then saw on the video monitor the pictures of the Starbearer, Celestial, Demon, and Beast King. He also saw pictures of Spyro Maurice, Andy, Robin, Pixie, his many adventures, his eldest bro, Mew, and me. " This has to be reported to Moo!" Said Gali, " Master Moo, I've got Mewtwo and some news, he seems to be under the control of something called the Elder, The Four Who Are One! There's more, he seems to love Pixie."

" The Elder!" Said Moowith a shock, " It was because of them I was put on this world. After I tried as the destroyer to kill them, I was banished to this realm in this decrepit form. I may never get revenge on the elder but at least I'll be able to kill their familiar. Gali destroy him! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Moo. 

" IT shall be done, me lord" Said Gali. 

I don't think so! Said Mewtwo. He then said, I had a nice diner and you had to put me to sleep! 

" Well, look whose talking mister glutton! Do you know how much that kind of meal cost!" Said Gali taking his fighting stance.

(Start playing Dreamn)

Mewtwo launched his assault with he standard drill punch but went right through the cloak. Then Gali launched his Gali strike, which knocked his 7th vertebrae out of commission. Then preformed a tornado move unto his back and then used his beam right dead on his ribs knocking him through the wall. Goku then realized that Gali was actually nothing but a Sundial and a cloak. So, dodging the next beam, he preformed a shoulder ram into the chin and a powered up elbow ram into the sundial destroying it. Gali then kneed Mewtwo into his side and backslapped Mewtwo's head. Then spying some loose dust on the ground, he preformed a slide kick, which revealed the villain, which he was invisible. Following the dust kick, he used a jump kick into the chest and a tail whip into the 1rst vertebrae. Gali tried his ultima tornado move, which gave Goku a shot. He said Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA! And he fired his energy beam, destroying the beast. 

Chapter 7: A new island and Mewtwo's anger realsed

(Start playing I've found my way)

Later that night while Mewtwo was enjoying a freshly killed Big Mac, he looked up at the stars and wondered, What Pixie is doing now? Mewtwo asked himself. He got his answer in the sound of a quick patter of wings, Pixie, what are you doing here? Asked Mewtwo.

" I just came to check on you, and find an answer to a rumor I've been hearing." Said Pixie.

What's that? Asked Goku.

" That you're from another world and that your power level matches/is stronger than Moo's" Said Pixie.

Yep every word. Said Goku.

" Well, if you're planning to destroying Moo, be careful." Said Pixie. Then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and she flew off not seeing what was waiting for her out of thoughtspeak range. Mewtwo then learned from a reailable source that Moo's castle was on another island. So he flew towards the island just to meet up with these strange whale like ceatures with drills for horns.

(Start playing Do you love me) 

The Silla begin to jump drill Mewtwo in mid air. He then dodged each of the save one which he used as a golf club for the two of them. Then he got headbutted in the back by another one, which he retaliated with a tail whip supreme. Then he saw their leader who crunched some of Mewtwo's body. Mewtwo then tail whipped the overgrown whale. Then Silla tried to dill Mewtwo but he just stopped it with one hand. Then using the Silla like darts he threw each one of them into Master Silla, turning him into a helicopter. Rumor has it that he still orbiting the planet.

Later he landed on the island just to hear sounds of fighting. He went into the forest a little bit more to find then cause of the disturbance. It was Tiger and Grey Wolf: Tiger was a blue wolf with a scar on his forehead and horns. Grey wolf was a talon monster that was his Grey little bro. Wait (He looked into their minds) Those two are brothers. Wait a minute did I just say brothers? Mewtwo says to himself, he then began to lose it. That's it! I've had enough! Screamed Mewtwo at a yell that even his masters heard it. Tiger and Grey Wolf were stopped dead intheir tracts. Mewtwo then walked in between them, Now, what's the problem here! Said Mewtwo in a voice almost like the Starbearer.

" He became evil and turned against me. Now I must fin…" Tiger, who sounded a lot like Piccolo, never had the chance to finish for Mewtwo stopped him.

Silence! I've heard enough! Now I'm going to look deep inside of your minds and see your true feelings, (He did just that) Now to let them out. Said Goku, then they both said, "Brother?" 

" I'm sorry!" Said Grey Wolf, " Moo just came out of nowhere and tricked me into joining him!"

" It's okay, I should've kept a better eye on you," Said Tiger almost sobbing. "Come on let's go and get some ice cream!" 

" Why," Asked Grey Wolf.

" Look, I'm your older brother, I don't need a reason. Now come on!" Said Tiger.

" Okay!" Said Grey wolf.

Being a brother is such a wonderful thing. I should know, I'm a twin. But I don't have the great feeling of being the eldest. Said Goku flying happily.

Chapter 8: Monster Jam

Mewtwo flew to a strange stadium during this part of the journey, What's this place? Asked Mewtwo.

" Allow me to answer that for you." Said Gamester, " I'm gamester and I've got a challenge for you. Beat me at basketball and I'll allow you to destroy me, if not we shall do one of those stupid fights the narrator loves to write so much." Said he, he had the height and all of the powers of the top NBA players in the world.

I except! Said Mewtwo. He then went into his locker room and split form and got his clothes on. 

Ladies and Geraimums, I now give you the player from the Eba (Elemental Basketball association) Standing at 6'7", 7" if you include the tail, the Master Basketball player of Pokemon, meeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwttttttwwwwwwwoooooooooo! Said the announcer, And his challenger, Gamester He said again. 

(Highlights sponsored by PSPN)

Goodenving and welcome. I'm your host Mewtwo2. Said one of Mewtwo's tri attack forms.

And I'm Mewtwo3 Said the other one.

And were here to bring you the highlights of the tournament:

Quarter 1:

Well, it began as a simple match as Mewtwo began with a tail slam-dunk, but gamester retaliated with a three point shot. Mewtwo almost then tried to kill him, but had to remember that this was a basketball game and not a marital arts tournament. Said M2.

That's right, the boss always seems to try and literally kill the opposition, they then faced a steal off as both of them kept stealing the ball. Mewtwo then did a slam-dunk from the half court. They then had to rest for the second quarter

Quarter2:

Mewtwo then did a fire slam-dunk, which bonked Gamesters head, Gamester then missed a three point shot which… M2 Was about to continue.

Turned the odds in Mewtwo's favor, Mewtwo then preformed a double combo three point shot. Gamester then tried to slam-dunk but met up with Mewtwo's barrier allowing… Said he.

Mewtwo to perform the slam-dunkatton Said Mewtwo2.

Give me that microphone Said Mewtwo 3.

Never! Said M2.

Why you little, Said Mewtwo3.

While we have this tremendous battle, please enjoy this halftime highlight! Said Mewtwo2.

Start playing a mellow tune

I started a joke,

Which started the whole world crying,

Oh if I had only seen,

That the joke was on me,

I started to cry,

Which started the whole world laughing,

If I had only seen,

That the joke was on me,

Oh, no.

I looked at sky,

Rubbing my hands,

Over my eyes,

And I fell out of bed,

Hurting my head,

Over things that I've said,

Till I finally died,

Which started the whole world living,

If I had only seen that the joke was on me,

I looked up at sky,

Rubbing my hands,

Over my eyes,

And I've fell out of bed,

Hurting my head,

Over things that I've said,

Till I finally died,

Which started the whole world living, 

If I had only seen that the joke was on me.

Quater3: 

Okay, I'll do this quarter and you do the next. Mewtwo then did a backflip slam-dunk for two points. Gamester then bonked Mewtwo upside the head and did a full court shot. Mewtwo then preformed a double slam-dunk with a half court shot. (Takes a drink of water.) Said Mewtwo2

Quarter 4:

Mewtwo began this one with a fiery full court shot. Which Gamester tried to block. Big mistake for it went right through him. Said Mewtwo 3.

Sorry about that shot but you should not have blocked. Said Mewtwo reforming.

Meanwhile back at the floating fortress, Moo watched the last scene with a smirk, " So, you've defeated all of my meions, and probably already know where my fortress is. Get ready Mewtwo, for your greatest battle and your girlfriend await." Said Moo and the camera shows a tortured Pixie.

Chapter9: Mewtwo's ultimate power reveled.

Mewtwo latter flew to a town covered in a dark shadow. Excuse me, but could you tell me where Moo's fortress is? Asked Mewtwo.

" It's up there in the sky. But you…need…to…fly? Never mind!" Said the villager as he saw Mewtwo flying towards the castle. Meanwhile Moo saw Mewtwo coming and said, " All laser cannons, FIRE!" Said Moo. And the castle's security defenses bombarded Mewtwo with laser fire. " HA! What do you think of your boyfriend now?" Said Moo to Pixie pointed to the smoke.

" Oh, I think he's great!" Said Pixie.

" What?! No, this can not be!" Said Moo. 

(Start playing you wanted the best)

As the smoke cleared we saw Mewtwo covered in a shield. He then crashed through the floor. He knew he could just as easily teleport into the throne room, but he needed to conserve power. So he ran though a couple of hallways till he heard the sound of footfalls. He looked around and saw who it was. It was Sabertooth and Toad and they looked ready to kill. Toad fired his poisonous tongue, Mewtwo cleverly step to the side and had the tongue hit Sabertooth. He then spedported to Sabertooth and wrapped the tongue around the Monsters neck. He then stretched the tongue as long as it could go and then he realished. Sabertooth then rammed into Toad, vanquishing both of them. Mewtwo entered the next room with relative ease, just to hear the sound of a bolder landing and starting to roll. Mewtwo ran for a little while and then had an idea. Leaping up to the tile ceiling, he ripped the tile off. Then like a pro surfer, he landed the tile and his feet on the bolder. Only to find that at the end of the trip was a very, VERY, deep hole. Mewtwo then jumped off the boulder and landed on the edge just to have his feet fried by an electric shock of about 100,000 volts. He then too fell down the pit. Then using his tail like a grappling hook, snatched a non-electric tile. He then pulled himself up. The next room had a crushing ceiling and crushing walls. And if that wasn't bad enough there was an acid floor slowly filling up as well. So Mewtwo used a little psychic beam to form a cat sized hole. He then transformed into his catlike state and went through it very fast. Mewtwo thought he was out of the clear just to be mistaken by the sounds of lasers coming on…He looked and saw that behind him were several laser beams shooting across and following Mewtwo. He ran as fast as he could just to run into a sealed wall. Goku turned around saw the lasers about to turn him into a nice piece of cat food. Goku waited till the last monument, he then jumped allowing the lasers to blast the door wide open. He then ducked, under the beams and went through the doors. He got the point in the next room, for spikes surrounded him. He ripped one of them from the hole and used it to destroy the others. In the next room Mewtwo saw the glass opening from which it was a short hover to Moo. But Goku suspected something; He picked a small rock lying on the floor and threw it. An electric eye opened up and fired, frying the rock. Mewtwo the ran as fast as he could, went into a slide. He then put the spike in-between his feet. Goku then jabbed the dagger into the eye before it had the chance to fire. He then shoulder rammed into the glass window. " Ah! Mewtwo, so finally we meet!" Said Moo.

So you must be the Bakayeruthat is turning brother against brother. Sai Goku powering up.

" Before I begin your bloodshed." Said Moo, he sounded like Darth Vader, stood at about 100", had yellow armor, a black inside to boot, his eyes were dark red, and to add on top of all that he had on the most wicked cape, " Allow me to introduce Pixie! Your girlfriend." Said Moo.

PIXIE! Said Goku flying. Then Moo lost both of them. Meanwhile Goku had an invisible barrier surrounding them.

(Start playing Beth)

Pixie, are you okay? Asked Goku.

" Goku, so you finally made it. Look I've got to warn you about Moo. When you fight him don't reveal your true anger. He feeds on it." Said Pixie.

What are you going to do now? Asked Goku.

" I'll fly and wait for you." She said.

Well, here's a kiss for goodluck! Said Goku and he gave her the biggest, passionate, fiery, liplocking, My gosh how can he hold his breath for that long, energy revving, kiss that made everyone take notes. Then Pixie was covered in a blue light and her energy was completely restored, and her pink bikini was turned into a beautiful dress. " What happened to me?" Asked Pixie.

I gave the life restoration kiss. I save that for those I really care about Said Goku.

" Well, goodluck Goku!" Said Pixie flying off.

" That was so touching that it made me sick" Said Moo after Pixie left.

Just shut up and get ready to fight! Said Goku powering up.

" It'll be great to kill the familiar of the Elder and to torture Pixie by bringing her your head! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed and began to shrink.

(Start playing Psycho Circus one more time)

Mewtwo tried his usual drill kick but Moo grabbed his foot and began to crunch it. Mewtwo then used his tail to smack Moo's hand and then face jabbed Moo's eyes. Moo then backhanded Mewtwo through a window. Moo then looked at the edged just to get spiral uppercut. Mewtwo then elbowed the back of the head. Moo then grabbed Goku's head and pounded it against the wall. Moo can now take credit for one thing…he actually made Mewtwo bleed. Goku then spinned punched Moo in the chest. Then he somersault kicked Moo's chin. The he double downward kicked Moo's cranium then tail whipped the back of the neck. Moo then kicked Mewtwo hard into the nearby wall. He then stepped on Mewtwo, trying to break Mewtwo's bones. Mewtwo then grabbed the foot, lifted Moo and began to spin him around. The then performed the infamous Earth throw. Mewtwo then double fisted the area between Moo's chest and stomach. He then kneed Moo's chin. He then back kicked Moo's head. Moo then brought out a small dagger and did a broadslash across Mewtwo's chest. He then grabbed Goku's forehead and proceeded to knee Mewtwo's face. He then followed up with an elbow deep into Mewtwo's ribcage; he then grabbed Goku's tail and threw him into a nearby wall. Mewtwo then thought to himself, Why wasn't he weakening? He turned around and got his answer, Moo, like Goku was able to recover his energy, " Come on I know that this isn't your true power. If it is then why would the Elder pick as one as weak as you!" Asked Moo.

Because (Coughs, and held his chest) If I do use my true power outside the realm of the Elder, I don't know (Recovers his energy) what I'll do! Said Goku.

" You're bluffing!" Said Moo.

Okay. But don't say that I didn't warn you! Said Goku. He then opened his hand and blue energy surrounded it. 

(Start playing within)

He then closed his hand into a fist. He the held his arm, lifted it up, threw it down, and while blue energy was flying out said, ARMOR OF THE PSYCHO! KKKKKKKIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS! Then instead of Japanese tapestry flying around, streams of leather were. Then a breastplate with spiked shoulder blades came on, followed by clawed gauntlet, mystical boots, and a helmet formed on his head with a star symbol on it and electric hair whips that made him look like one of his masters. One where if you didn't look close enough, you could swear that he had no helmet. All of this was made of pure sliver. And on all of it there were symbols of a star, cat, demon, and celestial. And at his side was a gleaming psycho sword. " Moo, you have destroyed the balance of good and evil!" Said Mewtwo, no longer in a normal thoughtspeak voice but in a clear normal tone, that matched the Celestial. Moo then tried to fire several dark energy orbs, but they all deflected of the surface without scratching the armor. " Broken hearts, and turned brother against brother!" He said now in the Starbearer's voice.

" And hurt millions of creatures! That by Elder law is unforgivable!" He said in the beast king's voice.

" AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Moo, he ran to a safe place as fast as he could.

" Go ahead and run mortal! IT just makes killing you more fun!" He said still in the Beast King's voice. Moo than hid in a secluded room, just to have Mewtwo break in with flames in the background, fire flashing in his eyes, and his hair in a ponytail. " Moo, this is for all those you've hurt and tortured." He said in the Demon's voice, and used his claws to slash Moo's arms, and the pain Moo felt was double for he was feeling all of the pain he gave to all of his victims.

" This is for PIXIE!" He said slashing Moo's legs and giving him all of Pixie's pain.

" And this is for me (He then unsheathed the sword) May my masters, the four who are one, have pity on your soul." Said Goku ready to strike.

" NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, Mewtwo then slashed Moo's neck and as the pain coursed through the villain's nervous system Moo said, " dammieryou Mewtwo, dammierall the way to lediable" 

" That's more of where you're going." Said Goku. He then did a sword slash across Moo's chest and out came a light. " This soul energy," Said Goku, " Tried to claim to have the ability to kill my masters, but it shall never find out!" Said Goku as he lifted his finger and blasted the soul into smithereens! Mewtwo then teleported out of the castle as it crashed into the ground. Mewtwo then went back inside of the castle, formed an energy ball and said as the Celestial, " Castle Rejuvenation power!" Goku then slammed the orb into the ground as hard as he could and the castle was restored back to it's former beauty. Mewtwo then went to Moo's disk, felt all of the evil energy that was flowing out of it. He once again brought out his sword and drove into the disk, and as it was being destroyed, the entire planet was covered in a blue light and all of the good creatures that became lost disk, became monsters once more, and the evil ones became good again. Mewtwo then walked outside of the castle, his armor dispersed, and fainted.

" Quick, get him to a med. Lab" Said Pixie.

" He saved all of us, of course he'd be tired." Said a medical person.

(Three days later, that's 3 hrs. in our time)

(Start playing we are one now

Mewtwo woke up inside the room and saw Pixie waiting beside the bed, Pixie what happened? Asked Goku getting up and getting ready to fly.

" You saved everyone that's what happened. Wait a minute where are you going?" She asked.

I live in another world remember? I've got to go back! Said Goku.

" Acting like a Japanese character huh?" Said Pixie.

That's because I am. But I'm going to do one thing that's not Japanese. Said Goku.

" Really, and what's that?" Asked Pixie.

This! Said Goku and he tilted her a little bit and gave her a fiery, passionate, Lip lock, Fireworks shooting, Sonic and Sally like kiss that made Serena jealous.

" So maybe Saturday, you would like to go out together?" Asked Pixie.

Sure. Said Goku. When he came back he met up with a very angry Mew; " Do you realize how long you have been gone?" Said Mew, " 4 whole hrs. Who knows what could have happened to you? You had me worried sick." 

But I had to go and save an entire universe. Said Mewtwo. 

" I had to save an entire universe! Is that a good reason for worrying me sick? You're lucky I won't tell the Demon who mixed his lava lamps today. Now go to bed!" Said Mew.

Bed but it's only 9:30! Said Goku.

" 9:30 exactly. Because you've been gone for so long and probably been tried. Now Good night!" Said Mew as he kissed his little bro good night.

Epilogue

Well, that's my adventure there isn't anymore…! Said Goku.

(Start playing shout it loud)

" The Chicago Bulls welcome, MEWTWO!" Said the announcer. Meanwhile 7 figures are watching, " The only reason why I'm here is because the others invited me."

" Popcorn?" asked Robin.

" No thanks, that stuff dries me out!" Said Andy.

" I bet Spyro and Maurice aren't even watching this," I turn around and see Spyro and Maurice kissing their girlfriends. " Yep I was right. Goodnight everyone, cue the song and roll the credits."

(Start playing I want to rock and roll all night)

Producer, Programmer, Gamer, Pokemon trainer, Director, Actor, Mewtwo capture, Animator, Costume supervisor, and Kiss fan: Me!

Cast: You

Best Boy: Andy

Best Man: Ncrillin.

Groom: Goku.

Bride: Chee-Chee.

Bouquet capture: Bulma.

Electric grip: Electabuzz.

Strong grip: Machamp

Fire effect: Spyro.

Water effect: Seadra.

Most amazing couple: Bulma and Vegita 

Makeup: Jigglypuff.

Mobile dolls: OZ

Stunts: Mewtwo and Ditto. 

Gundams: 01,2,3,4,5.

Is this the end of the credits…NO!

Special effects: Alakazam

Green Pokemon: Bulbasaur

3d graphics and computer imaging: Porygon.

I would wish to thank my mom, Sonic's creators, Pokemon, creatures, and the DBZ creators.

Gohan would like to thank: His mom and dad for Goten.

Trunks would wish to thank: His mom and dad for his little sis.

DBZ copyrighted by Funimation, Pokemon is copyrighted by Nintendo, Psycho Circus Copyrighted by Image, Digimon owned by Saban, monster Rancher by Temco, and Tenchi characters by Pioneer. I've only owned parts to three of the characters and none of their basic concepts, Mewthree, Deemon, and Gamester, and Sabertooth and toad by Marvel. 

Most of the songs sung by Kiss except for I started a joke, which is done by Robin Gibb. 

(By the way, My song is already caught 'em all Pokemon and Comment dit on this entire story en francais?) 

The End. 


End file.
